dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Вольфганга
thumb|186pxВольфганг — силач, чья манера речи отлично отражает его умственное развитие. 'Вольфганг' 'Инструменты' Топор - "Рубить!" ("Chop!") Элитный топор - "Весьма элегантный топор." ("That's one fancy axe.") Лопата - "Ложка для земли!" ("Dirt Spoon!") Королевская лопата- "Не терпится начать рыть ямы." ("I can't wait to dig holes.") Кирка - "Тюк!" ("Pick!") Роскошная кирка - "Эй, а разве золото не мягкое?" ("Hey,isn't gold really soft?") Бритва - "Моя кожа слишком прочна для волос!" ("My skin is too strong for hairs!") Бритва (нельзя побрить)- "Это нельзя побрить." ("That cannot be shaved.") Бритва (ничего не осталось)- "Я не могу его побрить пока нет волос." ("I cannot shave when there are no hairs.") Бритва (бритье не спящего биффало)- "Подожду пока он не будет смотреть." ("I will wait until he is not looking.") Молот - "Нужен серп!" ("Needs sickle!") Вилы - "Напоминают мне о детстве." ("Reminds me of childhood.") 'Освещение' Костер и кострище Костер и кострище (постройка завершена)- "Прощайте, тёмные времена!" ("Good bye dark times!") Костер и кострище (огромное пламя)- "Слишком много огня!" ("Is too much fire!") Костер и кострище (среднее пламя)- "Хороший огонь!" ("Is good fire!") Костер и кострище (маленькое пламя)- "Огонь слишком слаб." ("The fire is not hot enough.") Костер и кострище (потухает)- "Тьма наступает!" ("The darkness is coming!") Костер и кострище (потух)- "Ой-ёй. Он потух." ("Uh oh. It turned off.") Шахтерская каска - "Это освободит мои руки." ("This will keep my hands free.") Тыквенный фонарь - "Жуткий!" ("Spooky!") Факел - "Я атакую ночь с помощью горящей палки." ("I attack night with fire stick.") 'Выживание' Рюкзак- "Он для того, чтобы положить мои вещи внутрь." ("It's for me to put my stuff in.") Ловушка для птиц- "Я поймаю птицу!" ("I will catch bird!") Сачек- "Ловить жуков." ("Catch bugs.") Удочка- "Крючок, леска и палка!" ("Hook,line and stick!") Спальник- "Тихий час!" ("Nap time!") Палатка- "Время богатырского сна." ("It is time for a mighty nap.") Ловушка- "Ни одна ловушка не удержит меня!" ("No trap can hold me!") 'Еда' Казан Казан- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного вида слюнки текут") Казан (еда приготовтся не скоро)- "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет некоторое время.") Казан (еда будет скоро готова)- "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") Казан (егда готова)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat." ("Мммм! Можно есть.") Грядки Грядки - "I will grow mighty crops here!" (У меня тут будет богатырский урожай!) Грядки (овощи растут)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" (Растите, маленькие друзья! Растите!) Грядки (нужно удобрить)- "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." (Для роста посевов нужна грязь погрязнее.) Холодильник - "Box what makes cold!" (Коробка, из которой идёт холод!) 'Наука' Научная машина - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." ("Я не уверен, что я силён в ... науке.") Алхимический двигатель - "I am not sure how I feel about... science." ("Я не уверен, что я силён в ... науке.") Теневой манипулятор - "What has Wolfgang done?" ("Что же Вольфганг натворил?") Зимометр - "Cold go up! Red go down!" ("Холод вверх! Красное вниз!") Дождиметр - "Splish! Splash!" ("Плюх! Плих!") Порох - "Boom pepper!" ("Бум-перчик!") Громоотвод - "Is wire in sky!" ("Это провод в небо!") Громоотвод (заряженный)- "Ooooh, sparks!" ("Оооо, искры!") 'Самозащита' Копье- "It gave me a sliver." (Я им порезался) Бумеранг- "Это предмет!" ("It's a thing!") Усыпляющий дротик- "Главное - не вдыхать." ("Just don't breathe in.") Огненый дротик- "Осторожно, Вольфганг." ("Careful, Wolfgang.") Футбольный шлем- "Я не люблю спортивные игры." ("I don't like sports.") Деревянная броня- "Крепкий, почти как мой живот!" ("Is almost strong as belly!") Пчелиная мина- "It buzzlez when I shake it." Зубастая ловушка- "It bites bottoms from below!" (Она снизу кусает за пятки) 'Конструкции' Улей Улей - "Bees!" ("Пчееелы!") Улей (немного мёда)- "Is ready for harvest!" ("Пора собирать!") Улей (полон мёда)- "Is ready for harvest!" ("Пора собирать!") Клетка Клетка - "Is home for my birdies." (Домик для моих птичек) Клетка (занята)- "Hello birdie!" (Привет, птичка!) Клетка (птица спит)- "I should be quiet!" (Не буду шуметь!) Pig House Pig House- "The door is too small for me." ("Эта дверь слишком мала для меня") Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Where did he go?" (Куда он ушёл?) Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Hey! come out here, pig man!" (Эй! Выходи, свинолюд!) Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Scratchy straws!" (Царапучее сено) Hay Walls (placed)- "Wall is made of grass!" (Стенка из травы!) Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pokey sticks!" Wood Wall (placed)- "Hello, pointy sticks!"(Привет, острые палочки!) Stone Wall (inventory)- "Piles of rocks!"(Кучка камней!) Stone Wall (placed)- "Wall is strong like me!" (Крепкая стенка, как я сам!) Chest- "I put my stuff in there!"(Я могу положить свои вещи сюда!) Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards."(Это половые доски) Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones."(Наспех положенные камни) 'Материалы' Веревка- "Strong! Like me!" ("Крепкая! Как я!") Доска- "I break lot to make board!" ("Я много ломал чтобы сделать доску!") Каменный блок- "I crush rock to make brick!" ("Я разбил камень чтобы сделать кирпич!") Папирус - "Is like paper" ("Как бумага.") Purple Gem- "Is prettier" ("Красивый") 'Магия' Мясное чучело - "I'm not going to die." ("Я не собираюсь умирать.") Флейта Пана - "I can play folk song." ("Я могу сыграть народную песенку.") Амулет - "Is very pretty." ("Он очень красивый.") Кошмарное топливо - "Scary stuff." ("Страшная вещь.") Огонь ночи - "Is strange glow." ("Странное свечение.") Броня ночи - "Is like wearing scary little rag!" ("Как будто носишь страшные маленькие лохмотья") Меч тьмы- "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" ("Он настоящий? Не настоящий? Он острый!") 'Одежда' Соломенная шляпа - "Is good hat!"(Хорошая шляпа) Шляпа бифало - "Is good hat!" Шляпа пчеловода - "This should keep me protected."(Это должно сохранить меня защищенным) Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!"(Я - ПТИЦА!) Winter Hat- "It make ears happy in cold!" (В холод ушки радуются!) Top Hat- "Is good hat!" Dapper Vest- "It's a...thing." Breezy Vest- "Is warm and fuzzy nose." (Тёплый и мягкий нос) Puffy Vest- "I'm real cozy in this nose." (Этот нос удобный-удобный) Bush Hat- "I am so sneaky!" (Я такой незаметный!) Garland- "Is so pretty!"(Он такой красивый!) 'Природа - Растения' Ель Ель - "Hello, tree!" (Привет, дерево!) Ель (срублена)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" (Ха! Я сильнее!) Ель (горит)- "I broke it."(Я сломал её) Ель (сгорела)- "Is small and broken now."(Она маленькая и сломаная) Полено - "Is thick like my arm." (Толстое, как моя рука) Полено (горит)- "Is thick like my arm." (Толстое, как моя рука) Уголь - "Is like holding tiny dead tree."(Похоже на крохотное мертвое дерево) Шишка - "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!"(Я могу сокрушить это семечко дерева своими руками!) Шишка (посажена)- " It will be tree soon."(Она скоро станет деревом.) Шипастое дерево. Шипастое дерево - "Is spikey."(Оно колючее) Шипастое дерево (срубленно) - "I chopped the spikes off!"(Я обрубил колючки!) Шипастое дерево (горит) - "I burn the spikes off!" (Я сжигаю колючки!) Шипастое дерево (сгорело) - "Is spikey and black now"(Острое и черное.) Lumpy Evergreen Lumpy Evergreen- "Cheer up, tree! (Веселее, дерево!) Sapling Sapling- "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" (Жалкое деревце! Я сильнее тебя!) Sapling (picked)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" Sapling (burning)- "Oops." Sapling (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely."(Оно холодное и одинокое) Twigs- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" Grass Grass- "Is grass." Grass (picked)- "I have defeated the grass!"(Я уничтожил траву!) Grass (barren)- "It needs poop."(Ему нужен навоз) Grass (burning)- "Not good!" Grass Tuft- "He is cold and lonely." Cut Grass- "I made a pile of grass."(Я сделал кучку травы) Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Is full of food-balls!"(Полные еды шарики!) Berry Bush (picked)- "Eating part is gone."(Съедобная часть закончилась) Berry Bush (barren)- "I need to poop on it."(Я должен удобрить его) Berry Bush (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." Reeds Reeds- "Is watery grass." Reeds (picked)- "I have beaten the reeds!"(Я победил камыш!) Reeds (burning)-."Not good!" Cut reeds- "I made a clump of reeds." Plant Plant- "Leafy!" Plant (growing)- "Is still growing."(Все еще растет) Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now."(Ммм. Вкусный) Marsh Plant- "Is plant."(Это растение) Spiky bush- "Is thorny."(Он шипастый) Flower- "They are very pretty."(Они очень красивые.) 'Природа - Объекты' Улей Улей - "Oh, beehive!" ("Ох, улей!") Соты - "Bee used to live inside." ("В них живут пчелы") Булыжник Булыжник - "Is rock. What you not get?" ("Это камень. Чего непонятного?") Камень - "Is hard! Like me!" ("Он крепок! Как я!"") Кремень - "Is rock, but pointy-er." ("Это камень, но заостреннее.") Самородок - "Money is for tiny men!" ("Деньги для маленьких людей!") Могилы Надгробие (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Надгробие (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Надгробие (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Надгробие (4)- "This headstone is blank." Могила - "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" ("Страшно! Там наверное полно костей!") Могила (раскопана)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." ("Простите, мертвые люди.") Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Dirty dirt." Animal Tracks- "Animal went this way." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is coming together now." Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" Ring Thing- "I will bend into perfect circle!" Crank Thing- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" Box Thing- "Has little lever." Metal Potato Thing- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." Wormhole (open)- "It can not harm this man!" Pond- "Is all wet." Spider Den- "The bugs are hiding in there." Spider Egg- "Nasty spider eggs." Rabbit Hole- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" Heads Pig Head- "Why Long Face?" Merm Head- "What a handsome devil!" 'Мобы - Монстры' Hounds Hound- "Woof!" (Гав!) Red Hound- "Bark!" (Гав!) Blue Hound- "Bow wow!" (Ав-ав!) Hound's Tooth- "It's a...thing." Red Gem- "Pretty rock." Blue Gem- "Pretty rock." Spiders Spider- "He has scary face!" Spider (sleeping)- "Walk quietly and he might not see me." Spider (dead)- "Is made of sticky goo!" Spider Warrior- "This one is extra scary." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I think not smart to poke it." Spider Warrior (dead)- "Not scary now!" Silk- "Is too fancy." Krampus Крампус - "Страшный человек-козел! Беги!" ("Scary goat man! Run!") Мешок крампуса - "У меня есть мешок человека-козла." ("I have goat man's sack.") Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerous" Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tentacle spots- "Yuck! Slimy!" Werepig- "Angry piggie!" Ghost- "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Заводной конь. Заводной конь - "Конский конь!" ("Horsey Horse!") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Бифало Бифало- "Is hair-cow thing!" (Волосатая корова) Бифало (following)- "Hair-cow is follow me!" (Волосатая корова ходит за мной) Бифало (sleeping)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." Бифало (shaved)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." Шерсть бифало- "I make clothes of hair-cow." Рог бифало- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Детеныш бифало- "Baby hair-cow!" Bee Bee- "Is fat and angry looking." Bee (picked up)- "Is safely in my pocket." Killer Bee- "Angry bee!" Killer bee (picked up)- "My angry bee!" Stinger- "Is sharp like skewer!" Pig Pig- "Hello pig. How are you?" Pig (following)- "Is friend now!" Pig (dead)- "No! The pig is dead!" ("Нет! Свинья умерла"!) Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." Frog Frog- "Hey little froggy, froggy." Frog (sleeping)- "Is asleep." Frog (dead)- "Is delicacy in my country." Koalefant- "Nose meat!" 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' Butterfly Butterfly- "Is pretty flutterby!" Butterfly (picked up)- "My pet!" Birds Crow- "I do not like birds." Crow (picked up)- "He is squaky." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" Snowbird- "Life in frozen wastes" Snowbird feather- "A snowbird feather" Chester Eye Bone- "It is eye bone." Eye bone connect to face bone." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It sleeps now." Ashes of Eye Bone- " Chester- "Strange box with legs." Rabbit Rabbit- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" Rabbit (picked up)- "He is my friend." Fireflies Fireflies- "Sparkly!" Fireflies (picked up)- "My pocket is sparkles!" Mandrake Mandrake- "Is strange plant." Mandrake (following)- "Little plant man friend!" Mandrake (dead)- "Little plant man is died!" Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Tallbird Tallbird- "Is tallest bird!" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "There is bird inside." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Little bird is trying to get out." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "This egg is too crunchy." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is too hot for little bird!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Bird is like ice cube!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I wait for bird." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Bird comes soon." Smallbird Smallbird- "Is very small bird." Smallbird (hungry)- "Small bird is hungry." Smallbird (starving)- "Small bird will die from starving." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Hah! Not so tall." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Is hungry, and noisy." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" 'Мобы - Боссы' Энт - "Is wood man!" ("Деревянный человек!") Живое полено - "Creepy face log!" ("Жуткое полено с лицом!") Королева пауков - "Oh no! walking bug house!" ("Он нет! Ходячий жучий дом!") Паучья шляпа - "Is like smooch from giant bug." Deerclops- "He looks mightier than me" ("На вид здоровей меня") Deerclops Eyeball- "Yuck yuck yuck!" 'Мобы - Другие' Максвелл - "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" (Модный костюмчик моим мускулам не чета!) Свиной король - "Ha! Is good people!" (Ха! Свои люди!) Эбигейл - "Awww, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у нее маленький милый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' Monster Meat- "It is not looking like food." Cooked Monster Meat- "I still do not want to eat this." Meat- "Meat makes me strong!" Cooked meat- "I made meat good with fire!" Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day!" Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "I need more meat!" Cooked Morsel- "It is even smaller cooked!" Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy nose." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Is cooked nose." Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" Cooked Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" Jerky(small) looks like leather , taste like meat! 'Еда - Фрукты' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of alien's brain." Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute cuisine!" Durian- "Oh it smells!" Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." Berries- "Is tasty!" Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them" 'Еда - Овощи' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (picked up)- "Is food. I guess." Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn in to a pie..." Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." 'Еда - Блюда из казана' Индейка - "Mmmm." Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовил это сам!") 'Еда - Другое' Seeds- "Too small too eat." Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- " Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of'em." Honey- "Is yum!" Petals- "These smell nice." Butterfly Wings- "No fly without wings!" Butter- "Is buttery, and taste like insect." Rot- "Is ball of yuck!" 'Разное' Red Gem-It's a...thing." Divining Rod- " Is robot box." Beard Hair- "Gross. These are not from my face." Manure- "Smelly!" Graveyard Trinkets All trinkets- "Is junk, I think." 'Режим Приключения' Failed- Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- Divining Rod Divining Rod (cold) Divining Rod (warm) Divining Rod (warmer) Divining Rod (hot) Divining Rod Base Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) Divining Rod Base (unlocked) Maxwell's Door Maxwell's Phonograph Maxwell's Light Maxwell's Toothtrap Maxwell's Toothrap (went off) Beemine (Maxwell's) Sick Wormhole 'Прочие фразы' Generic- "What is this thing?" Battlecry- "I will punch you!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" (Топ! Топ! Топ!) Battlecry (Pig)- "I am sorry, my friend!"(Прости, мой друг!) Battlecry (Spider)- "Die, Evil scary bug!"(Умри, Злой страшный жук!) Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!"(Я ещё сильней, страшный жук!) Leaving combat- "Ha! I win!"(Ха! Я выиграл!) Leaving combat (prey)- "You keep running!" (Убегай!) Leaving combat (Pig)- "I forgive you, pig man." (Я тебя прощаю, свинолюд) Leaving combat (Spider)- "He ran away from me."(Он убежал от меня.) Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "He knows I am stronger."(Он знает - Я сильней.) Torch (run out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!"(О нет! Свет пропал!) Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! Why did you hurt me, throwy stick?" (Ай! Кидальная палка, зачем бьёшься?) Dusk- "The scary time is coming soon."(Скоро будет страшное время.) Entering light- "I can see again!" Entering darkness- "I cannot see! I am scared!" Doing things in the dark- "Help me! It is dark!" (Помогите! Тут темно!) Failed to do something- "I am not mighty enough to do that." Failed to craft something- "I need to gather more things to make that." Trying to sleep during the day- "It's to bright out." Trying sleep near monsters- " Knocked out- "Ugh, my head!" Bees- " Grue- "Show yourself!" Grue (hurt by)- "Ow! It got me!" Pecked- "What I do to deserve this?" Hound's are coming- "I hear puppies!" (Слышу собачек!) Inventory full- "My mighty arms can carry no more." (Мои могучие руки больше не унесут) Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny." Eating (painful food)- "Oooooh. I have belly ache." Hungry- "My mighty belly is empty!" Exiting a Wormhole- "It makes me feel alive!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "No animal here." Koalefant (found)- "Animal is close." Turning winter: "Life in the frozen wastes." Cold: "Brr! Is frosty!" Категория:Персонажи Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Незавершенные статьи